User blog:Wikidude135/Fanmade ERB: Tum Burton VS M. Night Shyamalan
Hello everyone. This is the 2nd ERB I've made. I hope you enjoy this one too, cause i plan on making this a whole series. Enjoy! Epic Rap Battles of History! Tim Burton! VS! M. Night Shyamalan! Begin! Burton: Well, well, well. What have we here? A man of 6 senses trying to beat the king of fear. Like your claim to fame, your shots all missed. You're a one trick pony, your twists get people pissed. You've been a disgrace to your family since birth. Fucked up and let Jaden Smith into After Earth. I’ve even given Disney a terrifying property. Your Airbender adaptation was a mockery! You're just a stitchpunk, with a corpse bride. Pushing out junk films from your backside. I can see the signs, you're in no way unbreakable. Your movies? No lines. For me, fans are unmistakable. Say my name three times and wake in a hospital. Because your greedy ass even made Stuart Little! Shyamalan: Here's a plot twist, you can't diss this. I'll be your M. Nightmare before Christmas. Around every single corner, you'll never see me coming. Now you've entered Wayward Pines, so better start running. I always innovate, while you just recreate. Using others property to try to compensate. Your claymation crap makes me want to hurl. Your movies are out of the diary of an Emo girl. You've got Planet of the Apes on your resume. So give up, or like your marriage, this'll end in disarray. Nolan: Shut it you hack, before you make this battle fall apart. Making a Nicktoon into a movie doesn’t make you smart! And let's see, Burton's Batman? I did it the best. When Danny Devito's your villain, there is no test. My fame is Interstellar, there is no question. Night, you've failed at film since your Inception. So here's a Memento to remember this by. When I kicked 2 director asses sky high! I'm prestige, people know my name instantly! I'm the greatest innovator in the film industry! Cameron: Alright, I've had enough of this dick measuring. By the time I'm done, you'll end up surrendering. I'll dive deep to diss these doomed directors. I'll win so easily, there will be no objectors. My rhymes are Titanic! Every movie that I make means more rep. My fame is gigantic, like Burton's boner for Johnny Depp. Nolan's got nothing except plots that make no fucking sense. Their shows suck but Shyamalan’s is just too dense. You've all been Terminated cause you're movies are a bore. You 3 fools have never left an audience wanting more. I couldn't release movies often or I'd break the box office. I went Rambo on this mic, so go home and count your losses. Wiseau: Oh, hi dumb directors! Hahahahaha. It's time I show you how movie-making is done. So step out of the room, and let me have my fun. I started at the bottom, but I rose to the top! I made a name for myself. I just can’t stop! Chris, listen here. Your Batman and Superman fight? It was more terrible than the rise of the dark knight! And Shyamalan, you’re easier to break than glass. I only need one bar to split your ass! And Tim, dude, you couldn’t even beat me in Wonderland! Oh, I'm sorry. Underland. How’d i mix THAT up, man? And finally, James, let me tell you what I think. You only directed Titanic cuz your movies all sink! Not even I can explain why you think your films are watchable. Aliens and talking skeletons? Yeah. That’s logical. I have original ideas, you're just lazy bloodsuckers. I'm the best of the best. You can’t touch me mothafuckas!!!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Tim Burton M. Night Shyamalan Christopher Nolan James Cameron Tommy Wiseau Category:Blog posts